


The Things She Left Behind

by A_clean_freak



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Exact Opposite of a Fix-It, F/M, Heavy Angst, Makoto will not give up, this is not necessarily a good thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_clean_freak/pseuds/A_clean_freak
Summary: Hope.nounarchaic: a feeling of trust.And yet, the Ultimate Hope failed to trust at a crucial moment.





	The Things She Left Behind

Makoto Naegi liked to think he had a good memory.

It certainly seemed he remembered things well, especially if they were important. But even normal things - like where he put his phone, or what he had for breakfast, he could recall with ease.

That was why, if you asked him, he could, down to the _last._ painstaking. detail, tell you about the worst day of his life.

He could tell you how he had a fever in bed the night before, How he was attacked in the night by a masked figure, with their hand outstretched. How Kyoko said something to him that _he never heard._ He could tell you where everyone stood when he found them dismantling the abandoned _**Monokuma.**_ _Toko_ \- closest to him, timidly inspecting _**it's**_ legs. _Hiro_ \- sitting down with _**it's**_ head on his knee, unscrewing _**it's**_ eye._ Hina_ \- bending down to see the _**Beast**_ a little better. and Byakuya stood behind them all, clearly enjoying his position of power.

He could tell you about when they ran to the headmaster's office, eager to escape, only to find a dead body that_ became a fireball._ Or how they thought the _**Mastermind**_ was dead.

And he could easily tell you about the _deafening_ silence when Kyoko told her lie.

Makoto glanced across the _far too bright_ room at everyone who was still _alive._

Toko Fukawa was jittery and shifty-eyed, though this was typical for her.

Byakuya Togami seemed appalled at the very thought that Kyoko wasn't the culprit. As if he couldn't even comprehend the very idea that he was _wrong_.

Yasuhiro Hagakure seemed thoroughly perplexed, his mouth agape rather dumbly.

Aoi Asahina glanced between Makoto and Kyoko, not sure who to trust and who to blame.

And finally, Kyoko Kirigiri just stood there. Stoic as ever, almost like she didn't just tell an obvious lie.

Makoto didn't know what to do.

_What was it that Kyoko said?_

_"If you spend all your time trying to avoid danger, you'll never move forward."_

He had to trust her, had to believe she wasn't just trying to pin the blame on him.

_But then what is she doing?_ Makoto wondered, his eyes drowsy from the psychedelic light, his voice hoarse from shouting all day, and his body tired from the sickness the night before.

Seconds seemed to stretch on and on _forever,_ rooting him to his seat as he weighed his options.

If he let the lie go, the trial would end, everyone would vote for Makoto being the killer, and they would all die. Nothing would be gained. The only way to make any progress was to keep the discussion going until they found something new, it was risky, but it was the **only way.**

His decision was one that he regretted for the rest of his life.

He chose to pursue the lie.

"T-there was a lie hidden within Kyoko's statement just now..." Makoto announced, his voice shaking, his hands _trembling._

All eyes within the courtroom descended upon the unlucky student, who understood the weight his words held, but wanted to escape their gazes nonetheless.

"Isn't that right, Kyoko?"

Makoto desperately hoped that Kyoko would just admit she lied. He knew it was cowardly, but it _pained him_ to oppose the woman who saved his life uncountable times.

But somewhere inside him, _he knew that he would have to._

"You said it. The burden of proof is on you." Kyoko said with the same reserved expression she had held whenever anyone would accuse her of being untrustworthy. Her tone was calm, but hid emotion within. Emotion Makoto had become adept at spotting, and yet couldn't place. He couldn't read the tiny cracks in her mask, as her eyes were closed.

Then she opened her eyes to reveal a fierce glare.

"So let's hear it. Where's this lie, then?" Her voice was now dripping with sarcasm, as if no such lie existed. The way she spoke reminded Makoto all too much of the other killers he had condemned.

_Why is Kyoko so adamantly denying that she's lying?_ Makoto couldn't help but wonder. _Doesn't she understand it's the only way to prolong the trial?_ _Or could it be that she really is..._

  
As these doubtful thoughts swirled inside Makoto's head, he realized he had gone too far to turn back now. After all, it wasn't like he could say: "No, actually there wasn't a lie! It was just a joke!"

Makoto took a deep breath.

"Kyoko could have gotten in to her room," he announced, pretending not to notice the gazes and whispers of his peers.

"Just so long as she used the **_Mastermind's secret tool_**," Makoto stated, fighting to keep his emotions in check as the rest of the class began to process this information.

"The _**Mastermind's secret tool?**_" Aoi Asahina asked from across the courtroom, to which Makoto realized how vague he had been.

"Kyoko stole it from the headmaster's room, it's a key that opens any door in the school," Makoto clarified. "Which means, she could have used it to get into her own room." Hina's face lit up in understanding.

He turned to look at Kyoko, who was now even more calm. _Eerily so._

He tried his best to give her a look of apology, as this was now the _second_ time he had betrayed her trust, so he wouldn't be surprised if she lost all faith in him.

He mentally prepared himself for her to glare an icy dagger into his heart, to hold back no dirty tricks to prove he was the _"true"_ killer.

Instead she sighed and said...

"Then I guess that's it."

It was the last thing Makoto expected her to say.

Byakuya began to speak, only for Kyoko to do something none of them expected.

She carefully removed her blazer, curled it into a ball, and lobbed it across the courtroom towards Makoto. It landed on his stand, unmoving.

He could do nothing but stare down at it with _utter confusion._

"Like I said before, this was a trap. I just wasn't able to escape it."

Makoto snapped his head back up.

"K-Kyoko!?"

"Consider those..." she nodded towards the blazer, clearly indicating it, "...my final clues."

_Final clues...?_

"H-hang on, w-what are you talking about!?"

**"Time's uuuup!"**

A horribly familiar voice spoke up, as they all looked up to see the **_Mastermind's puppet,_** grinning from ear to ear. _Never a good sign._

"...huh!?" After all that had happened, it was all Makoto could say.

**"I'm sorry to say, but your time is up! The class trial is alllll over!"**

"But there's never been a-!"

**"That troublemaker was so late..."** he pointed a single claw at Kyoko who, for the first time, shifted uncomfortably,** "...we had to push back the start time!"**

"That doesn't make any sense!" Makoto yelled, The _**Headmaster's**_ barbs only seeming to increase his fervor.

**"Oh, quit your whining, you stick in the mud! After all, it's voting time!"**

Before Makoto could argue any more, the lever for voting appeared before him, causing him to leap back.

**"Of course, I already know who you'll vote for._ Puhahahahaha!"_**

Makoto found himself bereft of the energy to say anything more upon hearing _**The Bear's**_ words, realizing that they would all choose Kyoko, and die.

The thought _paralyzed_ him.

All he could do was grit his teeth and exhale sharply, deciding to focus on his own vote.

He wouldn't vote for Kyoko. _He couldn't._

But it wasn't like he could vote for himself.

He ended up with a completely random vote for _Junko Enoshima,_ of all people.

It was pointless anyway. He was outnumbered four to one.

With a deep sigh, he turned to see the results of the vote on the twisted slot machine. Even though he already knew what they were.

Three images depicting Kyoko Kirigiri's face slid into view.

_It's over..._

**"Congratulations! You got it _right!_"**

"W-what!?" _They got it... right?_

_This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. Kyoko couldn't possibly be the killer, could she? **Could she?**_

**"Five times in a row sure is impressive, high _fives_ all around!"**

He couldn't mean... Could he?!

Makoto turned to the one person he could always count on, in the **_hopes_** that she would _somehow_ explain all of this.

"Kyoko-!"

Only to see a sadness buried deep within her eyes. One that kept his words lodged forever in his throat.

"Goodbye, Makoto Naegi. It was nice to work alongside you."

Then she turned on her heel and began to walk towards the Headmaster's seat.

It was only then that Makoto realized what was about to happen.

Kyoko Kirigiri was about to die.

**"Let's give it everything we've got..."**

"W-wait, stop!" Makoto reached out his hand in a useless attempt to stop what was already happening.

**"...It's Punishment Time!"** _**The Monochrome Beast**_ cried as he slammed down his gavel in unfair judgement.

A chain wrapped itself around Kyoko's neck and pulled her into the darkness.

_"Kyoko!"_

Makoto's thoughts consisted of one word repeated over and over: _"No."_

Makoto left his seat and charged as fast as-no, _faster than_-his legs could take him into the ensuing void.

He ignored the concerned shouts of his classmates as he ran after Kyoko. They were a world away from him now. Now all that mattered was saving Kyoko.

_I'm coming... just please hold on!_

As he continued his pursuit, light at the end of the dark path revealed that the stoic, lavender-haired girl was now shivering in dread. To see such a blatant show of fear from her felt _wrong._ Though no one could blame her, as she was now strapped to a chair on a conveyor belt moving slowly towards an enormous machine similar to a guillotine, only instead of using a sharp edge to cut off one's head, it would crush an entire body into **_something unrecognizable as a human._ **

"H-hold on, Kyoko!" Makoto shouted, though his path was now impeded by a chain-link fence that seemed to be locked electronically, as above it was the white-on-red text:

IN USE

The only way to get to Kyoko was through the fence, so his only option was to bash it down with his boyish shoulders, which dealt more damage to him than to the _metal **fence.**_

Meanwhile, the **_machine_** roared with life as the _crusher_ slammed down again and again and _**again.**_ Each time creating a horrendous noise that would never truly leave Makoto's mind.

He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the searing pain in his right shoulder as he prepared to charge at the obstacle once again, only to find two pairs of hands holding him back.The unlucky student looked behind him to find Hina and Hiro straining to keep him still.

"What are you doing!? LET GO OF ME!" Makoto screamed as he desperately struggled under the weight of the pair, but he was never known for his strength.

They must have told him to calm down, but the words never reached his ears.

Makoto looked beyond the chain-links towards the execution chamber, only to see he was too late. Kyoko's eyes were shut as she neared the machine.

Makoto stopped struggling.

He could only watch now.

But as the **_crusher_** came down, Makoto found that he _couldn't_ watch.

  
And so he looked away at the last second.

But even though he didn't see it, it didn't really matter.

Because he _heard it._

**Bang**

**Bang**

_ **Bang** _

_ **Bang** _

Bang.

And it was over.

There was no more sound, only a silence that seemed to wrap around all that were present.

  
"..."

Makoto just... stared at the ground for a while.

"..."

He didn't say anything, but it was clear what he was thinking.

"..."

_I...did this._

"..."

_Kyoko is dead... because of me._

"..."

_Because I was **stupid**, and **weak**._

"..."

_I couldn't save anyone._

"..."

_I failed her, and I failed the rest of them... because that's all I am..._

_..._

_...a failure._

Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder, which he swatted away.

"..."

It was Toko.

He fixed her with a glare.

"Hey! That was mean! You know how sensitive-!"

Toko raised a hand to stop Hina from speaking. Turning to face the swimmer, she shook her head solemnly as if to say, Don't.

Makoto rose to his feet using the chain-link fence for stability.

"We're leaving."

His voice had no emotion in it whatsoever.

All anyone could do was nod.

Then Makoto walked out of the long, _long,_ dark hallway.

He didn't check to see if the others were following him. _He didn't care._

He shielded his eyes once he made it back to the trial room.

He went to his seat, and picked up _Kyoko's blazer._

**"Don't forget your gift bag on the way out!"**

Makoto was startled by the sudden voice which he **_instantly recognized._**

**"You didn't forget I was here, did you?"**

Makoto looked up towards _**Monokuma's throne.**_

In the past, when Makoto spoke to _**The Bear, **_a passionate fire was heard in his voice. But now, only the _embers _remained.

"I have nothing to say to you."

And he turned and left.

**"Well, it was nice seeing you again! Come back soooon!"**

Makoto ignored _**The Bear's**_ words as he boarded the large elevator with the others.

As the doors closed, Makoto turned and stared down _**The grinning Bear**_ until _**he**_ faded out of view.

It was no longer cramped inside of the elevator.

Makoto stood in the center. The other four in the corners, averting their gazes from him.

"..."

As they ascended, Makoto clutched _her_ _blazer_ as close to his chest as he could.

"..."

An out-of-place _ding!_ rang out, heralding their arrival at the ground level.

The Affluent Progeny began to walk out, but was interrupted when a hand shot out in front of him.

"Key." The hand's voice demanded.

Byakuya almost argued with him, but decided not to waste his time fussing over the dorm room key of a_ dead girl._

"Do whatever you like with it, it is of no consequence to me," Byakuya huffed, offering Makoto what he wanted, who took it without a word.

Makoto watched the others silently enter their rooms, each making sure to lock their doors.

It reminded Makoto of the time Kyoko scolded him for not locking _his_ door. Something that would never happen again.

Makoto turned the handle of Kyoko's room. Once inside, he carefully set down _the blazer_ on her bed, making sure not to disturb anything.

He unwrapped it to find two items inside:

First, a handwritten note from _Kyoko._

And second, **_The Mastermind's secret tool._** The master key.

  
He wrapped the items back up and turned to leave. As he left however, he spotted the key to the locker in the dojo. The one that tied _her_ to the case.

_ **If it weren't for you...** _

He picked up the key, and hurled it out of the room with all his strength, sending it crashing into the opposite door.

Temporarily satisfied with what he had done, he exited the room, closed and locked the door, and entered his _own_ room.

Confident no one could hear him, he calmly walked towards his desk, pulled out the chair, and brought both of his fists down in **_rage._**

Breathing heavily, he slammed his desk again.

And again. Over and over, until finally...

_It collapsed._

Staring down at the broken desk, Makoto reached for the pad of paper on the floor, and threw it as hard as he could across the room, the pad itself colliding with the wall, sending papers flying about the room. He charged at the table in the corner, and flipped it over with his hand, sending it to the ground.

Surveying the damage, Makoto felt his anger subsiding as he slowly walked to his bed.

The rage in his heart replaced by sorrow, he finally let his tears flow.

He cried and cried, the tears never seeming to end.

He didn't remember drifting off, as he simply wept until his mind and body shut down.

* * *

In her last moments, Kyoko entrusted three items to Makoto.

But the things she left behind were two more in number.

_A Blazer._

_A Message._

_A Key._

_An Unwinnable Game._

** _And a Broken Man._ **

**End of Prologue - Distrust.**

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto Naegi is my favorite Danganronpa character.
> 
> So I often find myself disappointed that an aspect of his character is frequently overlooked. That being, his determination.  
A lot of people seem to think that the reason he was able to defeat Junko was simply because of his optimism. And while that is plausible, there are other optimistic characters such as Taka, or Hina, who both fall victim to a manner of despair at certain moments in the game due to the loss of the people closest to their hearts, and are unable to cope. And yet Makoto loses Sayaka right near the beginning of the game, and still finds the strength to carry on, through sheer strength of will.
> 
> This is nowhere more frustratingly overlooked however, than in the official "Bad ending" for _Trigger Happy Havoc_, which seemed to be less of a "Bad ending" and more of a "Joke ending". It's a "What if" scenario where Kyoko dies in the 5th class trial, and after a while of not being able to find the truth of whether or not Kyoko really is the killer of Mukuro Ikusaba, he decides, "I have better things to do" and has a kid with Hina, who also has the children of the other surviving men, and Toko died somehow. It's... odd, to say the least. And while there are plenty of competent rewrites of this ending on this site, I wanted to write my own take on it, one where Makoto wouldn't ever give up. One where Makoto would be pushed beyond his limits. A Bad ending that would be truly Bad.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Happy Birthday, Kyoko!


End file.
